<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Vulcan with Logic by yel_halansu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504767">From Vulcan with Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu'>yel_halansu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rituals, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of memories of the childhood and youth of my original character Evekh M'Fau T'Vana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>USS Tribble Threat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kan-Telan (The Bonding Ceremony)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains depictions of drug use and child marriage in the context of the established lore of the Star Trek franchise. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You need to do a one-third twist clockwise to move that white piece to the second layer-.</p><p>T'Vana's hands twisted the <em>pleenok</em> toy meticulously as she ignored Salet's advice and instead turned the black piece twice until it sat at the opposite side, and resolved yet another row of the puzzle. The two children had been playing in the sand for about half an hour. First they had tried to build little towers with some rocks they found scattered around, but the adults were quick to chide them to step outside the sacred sands if they were going to play. Salet and T'Vana had obeyed them dutifully, and when they exited the colonnade they were quick to find a small <em>hayalit</em>, which they proceeded to poke gently in their curiosity, much to the small lizard's annoyance. The adults had then given them the <em>pleenok</em> puzzle as a distraction. As if offended, the <em>hayalit</em> scurried away among the rocks and rapidly dug a burrow, disappearing into the ocean of red sand. The children were as oblivious to it now as they were to the slight frowns of worry that were beginning to mar the adults' brows. The clan matriarch was late.</p><p>Their concerns was swiftly assuaged when the ringing of bells was heard in the distance, and very soon, the matriarch arrived, sitting statuesquely on her ornate palanquin. She had been spending more and more time at T'Vana's home as of late, and every time she came, the adults would bring out the fancy tea set they never let her use and lock themselves in the drawing room for hours at a time. She normally brought Salet along with her too, but he was not allowed into the drawing room either, so at least T'Vana could spend some time with her friend instead of practicing calligraphy for a change.</p><p>The honor guards placed the palanquin onto the square slab of onyx that dominated the area, and stepped aside as the matriarch stood up. They grabbed their <em>shirpas</em> and stood at attention at either side of her. Even behind the <em> y’svit azh’wein </em> masks their expressions were stern, but their mood was not. They were fully aware that their presence at a <em> kan-telan</em> was purely ceremonial, a remnant of a distant past when child betrothals were political affairs that could easily start wars. They had nothing but optimism for the children's future, even if they both were looking at them apprehensively at the moment. This was an joyous celebration, after all.</p><p>The adults formed a circle in the center of the colonnade around the fire pit, whose light danced on the surrounding rocks as dusk fell and Vulcan's sister planet T'Khut reached its zenith. T'Vana and Salet quickly joined them without having to be called. As Salet handed his toy to his father for safekeeping, T'Vana's mother fussily brushed the sand off her silver dress. T'Vana hated the dress that had been selected for her, its tight sleeves and broad sash did not allow her to move comfortably. She had become accustomed to the uniform of the calligraphy academy, as she now spent most of her time wearing that, and her parents had not allowed her to wear it to today's ceremony. T'Vana tried to not sulk about it, but it was difficult. With so many layers of silver robes she resembled a bowl-cutted potato wrapped in tinfoil, baking under the scorching Eridani sun.</p><p>-Greetings to everyone present- the matriarch recited, raising up a ta'al which the group silently returned.- We are gathered on these sands for the bonding of Salet and T'Vana. Dvir Kovar Sasav- the matriarch called, turning towards Salet's father,- is your child of age for bonding?-</p><p>-He is- he responded.</p><p>-Evekh M'Fau T'Pavis- the matriarch calls in turn to T'Vana's mother,- is your child of age for bonding?-</p><p>-She is-</p><p>-Let it begin- the matriarch stated as she beckoned the children forward.</p><p>The matriarch produced two small cups of d'lechu juice which she gave to the children. In spite of its strong smell, sludgy consistency and bitter taste, they drank it solemnly. Salet pulled a face, but T'Vana managed to restrain herself from doing the same, and the matriarch rewarded her with a look of approval and pride.</p><p>The assembly waited for a few minutes while the hallucinogenic properties of the desert cactus took hold. The children began to breathe more deeply. Their knees started trembling, and even though they were trying to remain as impassive as possible, they soon fell to the ground. In a few more moments, Salet began twitching, his muscles spasming involuntarily as he tossed around on the sand like an angry snake. On the other hand, T'Vana was still, so still she appeared dead. Her unblinking eyes were fixed on the sky above, staring at T'Khut just as T'Khut stared back at her, the deathless watcher of the Vulcan race.</p><p>-Our minds, one and together... Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart...- the matriarch recited solemnly as she placed her hands on the children's heads with a dramatic gesture. She aligned her fingers and their psi points with the ease that comes with decades of practice, and soon began her silent mental work as the families watched. She entered the children's minds smoothly, picked up on all the friendship and affection they shared for one another and channeled it through herself, connecting the loose strands of their thoughts again and again until...</p><p>-The bonding has succeeded- the matriarch announced grandly as she pulled her hands away from the children's faces, breaking the link. -When the <em>pon farr</em> comes, you will return to this place for the <em>kun-ut kali-fi</em>. Peace and long life-</p><p>-Live long and prosper- the adults replied. The matriarch once again exited in her palanquin, flanked by the muscular honor guards, as little Salet and T'Vana remained on the ground, silent and still, their breathing ragged and labored.</p><p>The adults then picked them up in their arms and placed them gently in the back seat of their respective hovercars, ready to fly back to Kir city. T'Pavis stayed with T'Vana the entire ride, her child's head resting on her lap. She stroked her hair reassuringly. T'Vana was scheduled to undertake the <em>kahs-wan</em> ordeal in precisely 28 days' time. Once she passed it, she would no longer be considered a child, and such displays of affection would no longer be proper- and T'Pavis was determined to relish every single minute left of her daughter's childhood. After all, she had just been bonded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oTrensu (The Calligraphy Master)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At three years old, T'Vana has hardly learn to walk but she is already being taught to sit. Sethan, her father, demonstrates how to fold one's legs so that the feet lie beneath the knees – the position called <em>loshirak</em>, similar to the lotus position of Terran yoga. T'Vana follows suit, awkwardly pushing her chubby ankles into place until they are nice and secure. They both remain in that position for around 15 minutes before T'Vana starts to get restless. She turns to look at her father more and more often until Sasek, the calligraphy master, asks them to stop.</p><p> </p><p>T'Vana unfolds her legs from the uncomfortable position and stands up. Sasek puts on a pair of gloves before grabbing the child's hands to examine them closely.</p><p> </p><p>“She is right-handed, is this correct?” he asks, turning both of the child's hands back to palm and back again.</p><p> </p><p>“She is” Sethan responds. “Is that a bad thing?” he adds with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily” Sasek retorts, picking up the child's right hand and stretching her fingers apart painfully. T'Vana hisses in discomfort, but the adults pay her no mind. “Left-handed calligraphers normally write right-to-left, and they require specific training for that technique. We would have had to refer her to Shi'Kahr if she were...” Sasek trails off as he stretches the child's wrist back and forth. “Some people do value their work more because it is so uncommon. Ambidextrous is best, really... right-handed is just average” the calligrapher says coldly.</p><p> </p><p>T'Vana hisses again as Sasek forces her thumb to flex back a bit past what is comfortable. He hums with disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Her opponens pollicis is tight” he says simply.</p><p> </p><p>“We will have her stretch daily, of course” Sethan hastens to add. “We have already purchased resistance bands for her to use” he says proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasek raises an eyebrow and looks at Sethan up and down, quietly expressing his disdain at the overconfident parent. He continues to examine the child, holding her arm up and examining the way her muscles stretch at the shoulder blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Her extension is fairly good...” he trails off absentmindedly for a moment as Sethan holds his breath in anticipation. “We will take her- if, of course, she passes the entrance exam next year” the calligrapher says sternly. He lets the child go, and she instinctively toddles back towards her father and clings to his robes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you kindly” Sethan says, nodding profusely as a sign of respect. “If you could please follow me, my wife is waiting in the drawing room and we can discuss all the details of the enrollment...”</p><p> </p><p>Sasek nods coldly and is escorted out of the room, leaving T'Vana alone.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh of relief, the girl flops down on the tile floor. She goes back to her coloring book, wondering why all these rude adults must insist on distracting her all the time lately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>